The Proposal
by Samantha114
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Will wants to propose to Grell, but he doesn't really know how. T for kissing.


**A/N: I got a random burst of inspiration, so what better way to make use of it than to write a Grelliam one-shot!? There is probably some OOC in here, but I tried my best. There's a little bit of yaoi, but no lemons. Hopefully you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did every one of my ships would be cannon, which unfortunately for me, is not the case. :'(**

5 years. 5 freakin years and I still didn't have enough courage to propose to him! Today was our 5 year anniversary, and I knew I wanted to propose to Grell this year, but I have no idea how to do it. I try to think about what Grell would expect. He would probably be expecting a huge, grandiose proposal, but I don't know if I can do that. I don't even know where I want to do it.

"Good morning Will," Grell said as he snuck up behind me, scaring me out of my deep thought. I turned to see him in his red silk pajamas with his hair in beautiful disarray. I gave him a short yet passionate kiss.

"Good morning to you," I said softly, "happy anniversary." I leaned in for another, longer kiss.

"Oh! You remembered!" He said, wiggling with happiness.

"Of course I remembered!" I said. I stood and encircled my hands around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning a scarlet blush from him. I smiled slightly at the sight.

"Do you have anything special planned for today," he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Once again the thought of the proposal hung over my head. _What am I going to do? _I'd better play it safe.

"I can't tell you or else it wouldn't be a surprise," I said cupping his cheek with my hand. He giggled.

"Oh Will! I guess underneath that cold exterior, there's a soft romantic lurking!" He said in his usual energetic voice. I kissed him once more.

"We really do need to get ready. Anniversary or not, work must get done." I said sternly. I sighed inwardly. If it were up to me, I'd just stay home with Grell all day and do nothing, but I abhor overtime.

"You're so cruel Will," He said playfully. He walked to the bathroom, swaying his hips as he went. Letting out a sigh of relief, I walked to our bedroom to get dressed.

We got ready fairly quickly and proceeded to head to the office. We went to our respective workspaces. Finally alone, I allowed my mind to dwell on the proposal. I had absolutely no ideas. At that moment, Ronald walked into my office.

"Here's those reports you asked for," He said, handing me a large stack of papers that would need to be sorted through. After setting those aside, I figured I'd get an idea or two from him.

"Hey Ronald, if you wanted to propose to somebody, how would you do it?" I asked. It wasn't the most nonchalant approach, but hopefully it would be enough to spark an idea or two.

"Why do you ask? Are you finally going to pop the question?" He asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Just answer the question," I said, rolling my eyes at his foolishness.

"Well a romantic dinner always gets the job done," He said casually.

I thought about it for a second, and I had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. I started forming a plan in my head.

"And if it's for the person I think it is," he added, "you'd better make it at least a little bit elaborate,"

I sighed in annoyance. "Don't you have some souls to reap, Ronald?" I asked, "I would hate it if you had to miss a party because of overtime,"

He left in a flash, and I smiled in triumph. Now all I had to do was plan the dinner…

*****Time Skip**

Luckily, I was able to book the last reservation at a fancy restaurant downtown. Neither of us had any overtime, so I saw him right after our shift ended.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, grabbing his hand as we walked together.

"Actually, I am. Why?"

"Well, I made reservations for an early dinner, but we need to be getting down there," I said coolly.

"Okay," he said suspiciously. His eyes narrowed at me slightly.

"Shall we go then?" I asked. He smiled happily as we made our way downtown.

The walk to the restaurant was fairly quiet, both of us just enjoying each other's company. On the outside, I tried to remain calm, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the restaurant. We were seated and ordered our drinks and food shortly after. After we were left alone to wait, I started shaking out of nervousness. The ring box was burning a hole in my coat pocket. _It's now or never._

"Grell, I love you. I love your beauty, your personality, the way you make me feel, all of it. I never want to go a day without you. I want you forever," I got up and got down on one knee in front of him. His eyes widened and he began to cry. I took the ring box out of my pocket and opened it to reveal an oval shaped ruby ring; it was set on a gold band that had little rubies set all the way around it. The ring shone brightly, just as he did. "Will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" He said. His voice trembled with the tears that ran freely down his face. I smiled as I took out the ring and gently slid it onto his pale, slender fingers.

"I love you so much," I said to him. I kissed him, trying to encompass all the feelings that I had for him into it. He kissed me back with equal passion until I had to breakaway for air. The rest of the evening was filled with love filled conversation and eating.

"I love too, Will. Words couldn't even begin to say how much," He said. He was practically bursting at the seams with exuberance. We rushed through our meals so that we could get back home.

Let's just say that neither us nor our neighbors got any sleep that night…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
